La Valse
by Matsuyama
Summary: Que faisait-il au milieu du QG en pleine nuit ? Et d'où provient cette étrange mélodie... ? Spécial Hallowe'en, amateur de paring zarb, par ici !
1. La Valse

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ! **Et si je ne suis pas payée, je n'écris plus ! Nah !  
**

* * *

**

**La Valse**

Rating : M

Paring : Mystère !

Disclamer : FMA pas à moi. Ouin.

Note : Spécial Hallowe'en !! J'espère que vous allez avoir peeeeuuuur !! Mwahahahahahaha !!

* * *

.oO*°_°*Oo.

* * *

Il était très tard. Que faisait-il encore à traîner dans les couloirs du QG ?

Il avait croisé quelques soldats faisant leur ronde ; ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, marchant en silence. Il restait vigilant, au cas où il rencontrerait un supérieur. C'était fort peu probable vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, mais il était toujours possible que quelqu'un fasse des heures supplémentaires... Et si ce quelqu'un découvrait qu'il rôdait dans le QG bien après le couvre-feu, il risquait la sanction disciplinaire (ou pire, se voir interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque !). Il chercha donc à rejoindre les dortoirs au plus vite, espérant éviter une autre patrouille de soldats.

Il marchait le plus silencieusement possible, tout en trottant pour garder un certain rythme. Il parcourut d'autres couloirs, anxieux et aux aguets, et pas une seule fois ne lui vint l'idée de se demander pourquoi il ne se rappelait pas du chemin vers sa chambre.

Tout en continuant sa recherche, de plus en plus inquiet, il remarqua une douce musique s'élevant dans l'air lourd du bâtiment. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir dans quelle partie du QG il se trouvait. Il n'en avait aucune idée de toute façon, comme si son sens de l'orientation lui avait fait faux bond. Au lieu de s'inquiéter du fait qu'il se soit perdu, il écouta plus attentivement la mélodie, étrangement calmé. Il n'avait aucune connaissance dans le domaine musical ; pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était une musique de salon. Le genre de choses sur lesquelles on dansait dans les soirées mondaines, comme la dernière fois que Bradley avait organisé un bal. Il n'y était pas allé. Mustang n'avait pas été content, mais il n'avait pas voulu se mêler aux militaires qu'il fréquentait déjà tous les jours, et pire, devoir se trouver un costume pour l'occasion... Plutôt que reconnaître le morceau, il analysa la musique ; elle était rythmée, bien que très lente. C'était un mouvement à trois temps, et la mélodie, calquée sur ce mouvement, faisait ressortir une certaine mélancolie grâce aux aigus qu'elle mettait en avant, tandis que les basses formaient à elles seules une toute autre musique, plus dramatique, plus lente, et beaucoup plus attirante...

Une lumière, soudain.

Filtrant par la porte entre-ouverte, la lumière tamisée d'une lampe de bureau éclairait le couloir. Edward s'approcha, sur la pointe des pieds. La musique venait de cette pièce, elle s'entendait plus fort, et les trois temps des basses lui donnaient envie de s'arrêter, entrer peut-être, et écouter encore ce morceau envoûtant jusqu'à la fin. Non, en fait, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. C'était vraiment trop beau. Adossé au mur, guettant tout de même le moindre mouvement dans la pièce, il écoutait, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts tant il se sentait bercé par la mélodie. Il n'avait jamais écouté de musique. Mamie avait un tourne-disque, mais elle ne l'utilisait jamais quand il était là -réparations d'automails obligent-, aussi était-il réellement ignare sur le sujet. Mais ce morceau-là était... divin.

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux. Merde, merde, merde, pensa-t-il très fort. Jetant un coup d'oeil de part et d'autre du couloir, il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne l'avait surpris. Reprenant ses esprits, il tenta de passer devant la porte le plus silencieusement possible ; sur la pointe des pieds, à l'affût du moindre bruit venant de la pièce, il avait presque réussi lorsque soudain...

... la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Il s'immobilisa, tétanisé.

"Et bien, monsieur Elric, pourquoi n'entrez-vous donc pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas ; l'homme laissa la porte ouverte en faisant demi-tour, l'invitant d'un sourire affable à le suivre. Un vigile passa dans le couloir, sans leur accorder un regard.

Il obéit.

C'était une grande salle. Un peu comme celle où Bradley avait donné le bal. Non, à bien y regarder, elle semblait très vieille... Les tapisseries aux murs partaient presque en lambeaux, il flottait dans l'air une odeur de renfermé ; les meubles de bois étaient rongés par l'humidité, et ne ressemblaient à aucun meuble qu'il aurait pu trouver dans le QG...comme sortis d'une autre époque... Un vent frais souffla dans son dos, le faisant frissonner ; il se tourna juste à temps pour apercevoir un morceau de forêt avant que l'homme ne referme la grande double-porte. Il lui sourit.

Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce. La lumière était diffusée par un immense lustre à l'ancienne, composé de milliers de petites bougies blanches. Beaucoup étaient éteintes, ce qui produisait cet effet tamisé de pénombre. Il frissonna. Il avait froid, malgré son épais manteau rouge. Tout au fond de la grande salle se trouvait un bureau de bois noir, seul meuble visiblement récent parmi les commodes et chaises qui entouraient un large espace au centre de la pièce ; comme une piste de danse.

Et la musique qui jouait toujours.

Il chercha des yeux le tourne-disque, ou même l'orchestre, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais il n'y avait aucune étagère. Il exécuta quelques pas vers le bureau, se déplaçant au rythme des trois temps, dans une esquisse de valse. C'est si entraînant... Si beau. Il aurait fermé les yeux pour se laisser aller à danser si la curiosité n'était plus forte. Il arriva près du bureau ; un fauteuil en cuir noir comme celui de Mustang trônait derrière ; seules une feuille de papier vierge et une petite bouteille d'encre restaient perdues sur l'immense surface ébène du meuble. Quelques notes aiguës retentirent dans les airs, semblant accélérer la mélodie mais gardant pourtant le même mouvement de trois temps. Il se retourna.

L'homme était resté dans son uniforme bleu, sans doute plus élégant qu'un quelconque autre costume. Il lui souriait, tout proche.

"… Colonel-"

"Voyons, jeune Fullmetal. Nous ne sommes plus en service. Appelez-moi Frank..."

Le clocher de la ville sonna minuit. Le bruit d'un vol d'oiseaux s'éleva dans l'air, éteignant une dizaine d'autres bougies. L'obscurité semblait attendre son heure pour engloutir toute la pièce.

"… Bien monsieur..." souffla-t-il. Le froid mordait sa chair, et il ne put réprimer un frisson, resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour de lui.

Le Colonel sourit encore.

"Vous tremblez..."

Il détourna la tête, fixant son regard sur l'encre fuligineuse qui tournoyait dans son pot de verre.

Une main, légèrement, frôla sa hanche ; il eut un sursaut mesuré et regarda à nouveau l'homme au teint pâle. Il tenait sa montre d'alchimiste entre les doigts ; habilement, il la décrocha de sa ceinture. Il fixait les longs doigts blancs jouer avec l'objet en argent, s'amusant à refléter le peu de lumière des bougies qui restaient pour éclairer son visage. Cela sembla le distraire.

Pas très longtemps.

Tout aussi légèrement, le manteau rouge tomba à terre.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?"

La montre d'argent brillait sur le noir du bureau. Il accepta la main gracieusement tendue.

Ils dansèrent. Tout, autour de lui, tournait et tournoyait ; sa vision déjà amoindrie par l'obscurité se fit plus floue encore. Le décor s'effaça dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs, sombres, si effrayantes... Il n'avait plus conscience que de la musique, la valse, qui l'emportait dans le tourbillon de ses pas, suivant les trois temps, inlassablement ; et _ses _mains, les mains du militaire, qui l'entraînaient à sa suite, à suivre son rythme, au rythme des trois temps.

Une, deux, trois...

Une, deux, trois...

Une, deux, trois...

Un vertige le prit.

"… Colonel Archer..."

Le bois du bureau s'enfonça entre ses reins ; il retint un cri de surprise. Ses yeux trouvèrent leurs homologues d'un bleu acier. Un acier qui le transperçait, brillant... Lentement, toujours avec cette légèreté troublante, les mains de l'homme descendirent les siennes jusqu'à la surface lisse et froide du bois dur ; emprisonnant ses poignets. Son sourire courtois, bienveillant et pourtant venimeux, s'agrandit. Légèrement.

Les trois temps... Ils résonnaient en lui, lui donnait envie de continuer à danser. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils arrêter... ? Il ferma les yeux. La valse... était si belle...

Son souffle s'accéléra en sentant soudain dans son cou la tiédeur de celui du militaire. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de terreur. D'où venait la musique ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas... ? Il se recroquevilla, faisant sourire le Colonel ; il ne le voyait pas, mais le _sentait_.

"Il est si tard, Elric..."

La prise se raffermit sur ses poignets, lui arrachant un glapissement effrayé. L'homme se pencha un peu plus sur son cou.

Et, enfin, la valse s'arrêta, dans une apothéose, pour laisser place à un hurlement déchirant.

* * *

Roy Mustang se réveilla en sueur, paralysé de terreur. Son regard vide, empli des images de son cauchemar, se promena un instant sur la salle de travail. Vide. Quelle heure était-il ?

Il poussa un long et profond soupir en reprenant ses esprits, puis se leva encore un peu tremblant, et décida de se rendre aux vestiaires histoire de prendre une bonne douche. Il longeait les couloirs en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer, même si certains soldats sur son passage lui lancèrent un drôle de regard.

Et là... Il _les_ vit... !

À l'angle du couloir, visiblement en train de parler... _Il _était beaucoup trop près... ! La rage s'empara de lui, et, sans se soucier un seul instant du ridicule de sa situation, il courut pour se jeter sur le Colonel blafard en hurlant, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes :

"_Laisse mon Edo tranquille, espèce de sale vampire !!_"

* * *

.oO*°_°*Oo.

* * *

Archer : Votre dernière réplique serait-elle une remarque désobligeante sur mon teint ?  
Roy : C'est... ça m'a échappé.  
Ed : Ouais... C'est encore moi le dindon de la farce, si j'ai bien compris...  
Moi : Mais non !! Tu vois bien qu'en vrai il s'est rien passé !  
Ed : Qui peut savoir quelles idées tordues ça a pu te donner... ?  
Moi : Ah ! là, je dis pas...  
Ed : Au fait, Colonel... *transmute son automail en lame acérée*... Vous voulez bien m'expliquer d'où vous le sortez, le "_mon Edo_"... ?  
Roy : ... *flippe à mort*... ça m'a échappé... ?  
Archer : Je pense que vous pouvez raisonnablement vous mettre à courir.  
Moi : :D !!

* * *

Fin  
1560 mots.


	2. Note de l'auteur

**NOTE(S)**

* * *

Je voudrais simplement clarifier un certain point sur cette histoire.

Au départ, il n'était pas question de vampire. Et ça ne l'est toujours pas.

En réalité, je reconnais que la fin du "rêve" est ... un peu ? XD ambiguë.

À la base, à cause du rating M imposé, j'avais plus l'idée d'un éventuel viol que d'un truc de vampire. J'avoue qu'au fil de l'écriture, la musique et l'atmosphère aidant, j'en suis venue à me dire que, vraiment, ça ressemblait trop à un film de suceurs de sang XD. Alors je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai laissé cette ambiguïté dans la fin.

Ceci étant dit, Edward hurle, certes, mais je laisse votre imagination décider pourquoi. Après tout, le vampire est Le symbole de la luxure par excellence ;-)

Oh, et pour finir avec les explications, sachez qu'au départ, Roy criait "tronche de rat", puis "zombie", et enfin, jouons l'ambiguïté jusqu'au bout... !

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en veux encore lol !


End file.
